


Please Let Me

by AutisticMurasakibara (HanaHimus)



Series: KiriDai!MuraHimu [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, KiriDai!Murasakibara yet again, also KiriDai!Himuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/AutisticMurasakibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Tatsuya probably didn't make the best decision going to Kirisaki Daiichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> More for this UA that kills me, haha.

Tatsuya wished he’d known Kirisaki Daiichi was home to two basketball prodigies before his mother had him enrolled.

Well, that’s what he got for coming from America halfway through the school year, wasn’t it? Getting stuck in a school with two guys who were sure to be better than him naturally.

“I’ll just have to find a way to manage.” He mumbled, looking up at the school with a frown. 

Sure, he wasn’t naturally better than any prodigy, but he’d worked hard. He could still get a spot on the team. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d even have to show his abilities to make it on, at least he was pretty sure (the differences between Japan and America still sometimes made his head spin).

With a sigh, he finally walked into the school’s grounds. It’d be better for him to find whoever he needed to talk to to get a club form and just get to class. There wasn’t any need to draw attention to himself before even starting his school life.

“Seems like the best idea I have at the time, at least.” He mumbled. If he came up with a better idea later, he’d just change his course.

While finding the club registration form hadn’t been hard and speaking to the teacher had been easy, Tatsuya didn’t think he was quite ready to actually introduce himself to the class. It wasn’t hard for him, by any means, but he’d still rather just get into the groove of things.

Hell was an introduction even necessary? If he was in class with them long enough they’d be sure to learn his name.

“Class, we have a new transfer student starting today.”  The teacher said, smiling at the (very quiet) class. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Tatsuya gave the class a fake smile. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, nice to meet you all.” That should do, right?

“Why don’t you tell the class a bit about yourself? Maybe where you transferred from and what club you used to be apart of?” 

Of course Tatsuya would get the teacher who wants the new kids to be super chatty in the front, just his luck.

“Well, I used to go to a school in Los Angeles and I was part of the basketball team there.” He said, hoping the teacher would be satisfied.

“I see! A basketball player. Well then, you can take the empty seat between Makoto and Hitomi.” The teacher said, pushing him towards an empty desk in the front. “I’ll sure we’ll all get along fine.”

As soon as he was in his seat, Tatsuya pulled the club registration form back out from his bag. Might as well get started on it while the homeroom teacher droned on.

That would’ve been what he did the entire time too, if he hadn’t felt eyes on him. Glancing at both people sitting next to him, he held in a shudder when he saw the boy to his right looking him up and down. He’d just fill out the form later.

Tatsuya didn't realize that said boy who sat next to him would end up being Hanamiya Makoto, one of the prodigies he'd heard about and the captain (not to mention coach) of Kirisaki Daiichi's basketball team.

In fact, he didn't even want to acknowledge the fact when he did actually get on the team and was automatically benched. Not that he cared much after hearing just violent the team was.

No, he'd only care if they happened to play a team that included Taiga. That wasn’t too likely it seemed, though, so he was fine with how it was.

At least, he was fine with how it was until one of the regular players, Murasakibara seemed to wait for him after practice. That wasn’t normal.

The giant was always gone as soon as Hanamiya was gone, seemingly following the captain like a lost puppy. He was never around in time for Tatsuya to actually make it out of the club room (he was almost always the last one changed, for some reason).

“Murasakibara-kun, this is odd.” He said, going to walk past the boy. “I usually don’t really see you outside of club activities.”

“I wanna talk to you.” Murasakibara replied. “So I waited.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Tatsuya asked after a moment of silence. Why would he want to talk to him? As far as Himuro could tell he didn’t care for anyone on the team past Hanamiya.

“Why’re you even on the team? Miya-chin’s not gonna let you play anytime soon.” He replied, looking at Tatsuya through half lidded eyes. “Maybe you should just quit.”

“Well, I need a club and I like basketball. Just because I’m a bench member doesn’t mean I can’t still be a part of the club. Besides, I haven’t even really shared my abilities.”

Not a lie, really. He had yet to actually have the need to fake someone out or use the Mirage Shot. In fact, at the rate things were going, he was pretty sure he never would.

“That’s a stupid reason to stay on the team, you should just give up already.” Murasakibara sighed. “You’re just gonna get annoying if you stay.”

“Then I guess you should prepare yourself for the annoyance, because I’m not stopping any time soon.” Tatsuya replied, crossing his arms.

“Muro-chin better play sometime soon, then.” The giant leaned over, letting his breath tickle Tatsuya’s face as he spoke. “I wanna see just how weak he is.”

Murasakibara stood up straight, ruffling Tatsuya’s hair and walking away. He paused for a moment, glancing back.

“Maybe I’ll get Muro-chin to play in a game so I can show him how annoying he is~”

As the giant disappeared from sight, Tatsuya couldn’t help but hope he would get a chance to play, a chance to prove Murasakibara wrong.

The first time he got to see Taiga again after moving back to Japan wasn’t a pretty one. It was nearing time for the Winter Cup (which was apparently going to be some huge thing that year) and Tatsuya was still just trying to hold on as a bench member.

Apparently whatever Murasakibara had said made Hanamiya want to get whatever his true ability was out of him without letting him play. Little mocking words here, a little push there; apparently that’s how he thought he’d wear out Tatsuya.

Like hell he was going to let him, though. He’d hold out until he could actually play, he was sure of that.

Too bad he was thinking about that on the worst possible day to be doing that. He was just trying to walk home, lost in thought, only to feel himself fall to the ground.

“Sorry about that!” A brown haired man exclaimed with a nervous laugh. “I didn’t see you there--”

“Hi...Himuro Tatsuya!”

Tatsuya flinched, looking up at the redhead who called his name and forced a smile. Of all the places he could run into his brother…

“ Well, well, Taiga. What a surprise to see you here. ” He finally said, standing slowly.

“ You don’t look surprised at all. Keeping the usual poker face? ” Taiga asked, looking his brother up and down.

“It ain’t a poker face, it’s my nature.”

“Eh...is Himuro-kun...Kagami’s friend?”  The brown haired man asked, looking between the two of them.

“Oh no, I can speak Japanese! I just forget I’m in Japan sometimes.” Tatsuya exclaimed. “As for if we’re friends or not...I guess you could say we’re more like brothers.”

He didn’t say too much after that, watching Taiga and the boys who seemed to be his classmates discuss exactly how they knew each other. It was almost cute when the blue haired boy he hadn’t noticed before seemingly took his side.

“Well, nice seeing you again Taiga, but unless we’re playing basketball, there’s no reason for me to hang around.” He finally said, moving to walk around.

“Wait! Tatsuya, do you still even play for a school?” Taiga called, making the black haired boy freeze.

“...I do.”

There was a long pause, giving what seemed to be even more of Taiga’s classmates time to walk up and join the conversation way too late.

“What school do you go to? If they go to the Winter Cup...we...we can--”

“I go to Kirisaki Daiichi, Taiga.”

After that, everything was a mess of yelling and pointing fingers… Tatsuya had snuck away when no one was paying attention.

“Please let me play in the match against Seirin in the preliminaries.” 

Tatsuya watched Hanamiya’s brow furrow in confusion as the words slipped out of his mouth. This wasn’t just going to end in an “alright,” was it?

“Why should I do that?” Was instead the answer he got.

“There’s...someone on the team that I’ve been meaning to play for years.” 

That’s right, it had been years. Years since he’d bet his ring on the bet, years since Taiga had left, years he’d been left thinking about the fact he wouldn’t be as good as little brother…

“Really now? Not anyone who would make you go easy on them or make you object to our rough play?” Hanamiya asked.

“Not at all.” Anything to play against, Taiga. If he had to, he could just target other players when things got violent.

“So you think just asking to be able to play is going to make me let you?” Hanamiya asked, raising an eyebrow. “Real cute, buddy.”

“I know it’s ridiculous to expect you to just let me...but please.” Tatsuya replied. “I need to settle the score with this guy.”

“How about this, you play with the rest of the second string during the match against Shuutoku and, if you impress me, I might let you play against Seirin.” Hanamiya replied, giving Tatsuya a grin. “Sound fair?”

Tatsuya bit his lip. This was going to be the only way he was going to get what he wanted, wasn’t it?

“Fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not as long as the Mukkun one but hey, it's still a thing.


End file.
